Amy and The Wasp
by lemonz and limez
Summary: *Based on real events* Sheldon and Amy deal with a wasp.


**A/N: Yup this is based on a real story (A few things have been changed for the purpose of fiction). And yes, I am still working on my other two stories, however, there may be a delay. It's exam season and that doesn't leave me a lot of time for writing. Believe me, I am fitting it in where I can find the time, I will not leave those stories unfinished.**

**Alright, that's enough chit chat :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone knew Sheldon hated bugs. But not a lot of people knew that Amy felt the same way. However, being the "bug killer" in the marriage, Amy's fear had to be suppressed somehow.

As per The Marriage Contract, Sheldon specified that Amy was responsible for the extraction of any and all bugs that may be included in the apartment. This is pertaining, but not limited to, house flies, small, medium and large spiders (no specific classification), ants, and bees.

Fortunately, Amy has never had to face something with a stinger. Any insect with those little sharp weapons of destruction on their hinds scared the living crap out of the little six-year-old girl inside of her. Unlike avocados, Amy was not allergic to the sting of a bee, or a wasp for that matter. Yes, she knew from experience, and, yes, they both traumatized six-year-old Amy.

All Amy could remember from those experiences was how much it hurt. At least to her then, oh so wise, six-year-old brain. She thought the pain was unbearable. Maybe it was her mother telling her to buck up and stop crying, or it was the real pain of being stung by an angry flying monster; either way, Amy knew it was something she never wanted to do again.

Thankfully, with the location of their apartment, Amy has never had to "exterminate" a bee or a wasp. However, on one summer day, when the scorching California sun was particularly scolding, apartment 4B became home to one of Amy's most hated creatures. A wasp.

Leave it up to the 2311 Los Robles Ave management to work on the air condition the day California decides to crank up the heat to 102. Sheldon was busy writing his complaint to the management, while Amy sat by the open window with a plug-in fan. She sat slumped on the dining chair, wondering if death could just take her out of the hellish heat. However, with the window open, and the fan blowing in some cold air, there was a lovely cross breeze that she had made. She tried to focus on that as she leaned against the wall and shut her eyes. Not noticing a flying menace entering her apartment.

The wasp made its home on the apartment door, where it stayed for hours without either Sheldon or Amy noticing.

When the AC finally came back on after sundown, Amy cranked it; blasting frigid air into the apartment. Something that Sheldon had no complaints with. The wasp still remained stationary at the door.

It wasn't until they were getting ready for bed that Sheldon noticed the little vermin. He had been in the living room, retrieving Amy's book that she had left on the coffee table. Amy remained in bed, awaiting his return. But it never came.

"Amy!"

Immediately she bolted out of bed and into the living room where she saw Sheldon staring wordlessly at something on the door. From her position, the little devil looked like nothing more than a black speck. However, upon closer approach, Amy saw its distinct yellow and black coloring; and its stinger.

"Is that a wasp?" She asked carefully, inching closer to her husband. She had to resist the urge to hide behind his back.

"It doesn't matter, get rid of it," he whispered sharply as if the wasp would somehow get offended by his raised voice.

"Sheldon," she snapped, "is. It. A. Wasp?"

The man in question flinched at her hostility but answered anyway. "Judging by its color and lack of fuzz, I would say, yes, it is, in fact, a wasp," Sheldon said, inching away from the door.

"I am not going near that thing," Amy said, pointing her finger in the direction of the little devil.

"And you think I am?!" Sheldon snapped, incredulously.

Amy huffed. There seemed like there was no simple solution. "It can't stay in the apartment!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

Amy looked around for something to throw at it. However, with her knowledge of wasps, and their anger management issues, triggering it probably would not be the best idea. So, she concluded that trapping under a cup and finding a way to get it outside would benefit both her and Sheldon greatly.

Spotting a package of red party cups that Penny had left at their apartment, Amy quickly grabbed one from the bag.

Turning back to Sheldon, who was still staring intently at the wasp, she snatched an empty folder from the table and moved back over to the door.

"Ok, I'm going to trap it under the cup and then slide the paper underneath it," Amy explained, holding up both the paper cup and folder to show her husband. "Will you make sure and open the window for me?"

Sheldon nodded, curtly, still remaining silent.

Amy slowly approached the door. However, with every tiny step she took, the cup began to shake more in her hand. When she got just close enough to reach out and trap the spawn of Satan underneath the red plastic, she snatched her hand back quickly, letting out a little whine.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked, dismayed that she jumped back.

Amy felt the strings of a panic attack coming on. Memories of being stung by a wasp when she was six flooded her memories, making it impossible for her to think of anything else but the little sword that the wasp had attached to his butt. She squirmed in place, her legs twitching and her arms flailing as if trying to shake off a parasite.

"Sheldon, I can't!" She whined, hating how vulnerable she sounded, but at the same time not caring.

"What? It's just a wasp," Sheldon retorted, stating the obvious.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, if it's just a wasp, then you do it," she challenged, handing him the cup.

"Oh-no, The Marriage Contract specifically says that you are responsible for the extraction of all bugs," he said back, holding up his hand to decline her offer of the cup.

While the couple had been bickering, neither of them noticed that the wasp was beginning to move up the door. Amy had been silently fuming over the stupid Marriage Agreement when she watched the fiend slowly crawling up the metal door.

"Ok, but there's nothing in there that says you can't help me!" She exclaimed, throwing him the folder and immediately placing the party cup over the wasp. This angered the Evil One to no extent. Amy could feel him bouncing off the walls of the container.

Noticing that her husband had not yet moved, holding the folder, she snapped, "get over here and help me slide that under the cup!" she snapped, gesturing to the crumpled paper in his hand.

Sheldon snapped out of whatever reverie he was in and took to quick strides towards the door. Carefully, the two slid the cup onto the paper; the good-for-nothing scoundrel still ramming against the inside of the cup. However, Amy firmly held the container and the paper in her hand before moving over towards the window.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" She yelled at her husband, who scrambled to get the latch unhinged. By the time he did, Amy could not think of anything else to do. So, she simply tossed, both the cup and the folder out the window, slamming it shut behind her.

The couple watched as the cup flew the ground, and the folder fluttered down behind it. The wasp lost in the darkness of the night sky, however, they both knew it was not in the apartment.

"Well," Sheldon started, still watching out the window. "That took care of that." He gave her a slight smile and tapped her on the shoulder to show gratitude. But that was all he did as he immediately followed that up by walking back into the bedroom.

Amy smiled. At least some things would never change.

Following him back into the bedroom, Amy felt accomplished. Six-year-old Amy would be proud.

"And then they were tied, Amy-1 The Wasp-1," she muttered before she rolled over and turned the lamp off next to her bed.

In the peacefulness of sleep, she was unaware of an unsuspecting patron who was walking home from a long day's work when she stumbled upon a perfectly normal red party cup. Being the environmentally cautious citizen she was, she picked it up. Curious, she gazed into party cup.

Later, she would regret that, as she met the same fate that six-year-old Amy had.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading** :)


End file.
